Shaula Gorgon
Shaula Gorgon 'is one of the Gorgon Sisters, along with Medusa Gorgon and Arachne Gorgon. Due to her youthful appearance, she is presumed to be the youngest of the Sisters. She is the main antagonist of the Spin-off series ''Soul Eater Not. Shaula not seem to have any large grating with one of her sisters instead of just watching them as rivals that must be overcome for it to reach your goals. Despite its relative obscurity, compared to her infamous sisters, she resolutely believes she is the top out of all the Sisters, which means that she sees them as inferior, despite the fact that they are probably older and therefore much more experienced than her. Personality Shaula, like her older sibling Medusa, shares an interest in experimental research, driven by the singular interest in destroying the organization known as Shibusenneeded. It is since she seemed to have developed into a strong sense of ambition but at the cost of her becoming both boastful and conceited. Rather like Medusa, she remains composed even while being dismissive of her previous experiments, especially of those whom are not deemed useful any longer. She seems to be using these Traitors as prototypes to further the creation of a being capable of defeating the students of Shibusen, an objective which is strangely similar to those of her relations. She also seems to share Arachne's fondness of lavish and high-quality things, demonstrated by the various furnishings that adorn her initial office. Shaula is a sinister individual, having immense hatred against those align with Shibusen. She holds no remorse in manipulating others with mind control to her own means and even seems to enjoy doing so. Rarely, has she been seen losing her composure much like her sisters. She's not above taking advantage of others much like her sisters. She's seems to have no regard for taking any sort of human life & takes joy in taking it. She finds the concept of friendship and compassion meaningless, looking at it as humans trying to fill a void in their heart. She even finds the concept of a Soul Resonance foolish and hypocrisy from Shibusen. She's somewhat flirtatious, as seen when she lifted Meme's skirt when possessing her as she spoke to Sid Barrett. She also has some sort of sense of humor, telling Akane with Meme's body to show her "some of his killer moves". She even refered to Sid as "Sid-sensei", which would be unusual for a witch to refer to a teacher as such when she would also call him by his name. However, unlike any of her sisters, she is motivated by what seems to be more of a personal reason. Though it is still unclear, she has mention several times that she is "lonely" due to the actions of Shibusen. This may come from the fact that Witches are generally hunted by potential deathscythes for their souls & live with the constant danger that their lives may end for an individual to become a Deathscythe. She also mentions when her plans seem to work that she'll enjoy "being able to hunt for once". Appearance Shaula, unlike her sisters, demonstrates all the qualities of a typical teenager, rather than a mature woman, leading to the claim that she is the youngest of her two sisters. She has pale, unblemished complexion serves to accentuate her fine facial features, which are characterized by unusual iris exhibited by both eyes, a trait apparently shared by all members of her immediate family. Alluding to her thematization scorpion, this distinctive feature takes the form of two scorpion stings, which together form a complete circle in the center of each eye (which also looks like the yin yang for some viewers). Continuing this reason, her floral pattern and scarf on head is covered with hair arranged in a long loose braid that ends in a stinger of a scorpion, through the use of a properly connected arc, an aspect that is also accompanied by a ornamental hanging earring in his right ear. Befitting her age, typical dress of Shaula equipment consists of a long-sleeved sailor that has been adopted by many Japanese schools as their standard uniform. However, unlike most variations, it shows the symbol of her sign "Scorpio " as a small badge, located on the visible portion of her vest under the sailor collar. This necklace has two stripes going through it, one that goes along its entirety and another part that ends in front. Abilities and Powers '''Magic: As a witch and Sister Gorgon, one can infer that she is very competent in the category magic. Its kind of magic is largely unknown. It is known, however, that it uses to control hypnosis victims. And some of his traitorous use poison stingers, his magic can be poisonous and venomous nature. Curses: It is potent curse objects like rings to put their victims under hypnosis. Soul Protect: She has shown the ability to use Soul Protect, able to infiltrate the Shibusen for a large gathering of citizens of the City Death unnoticed. Gallery 268.png 360.png 500px-Shaula Gorgon - (3).png Latestfgh.jpg Shaula Gorgon - (1).png 252303.jpg Shaula Gorgon - (20).png Shaula Gorgon - (10).png Shaula Gorgon - (4).png Latestrfghjk.jpg Tumblr n3w1586hJc1tvrfepo1 500.png DSHEfrg.jpg Shaula Gorgon - (22).png Shaula Gorgon - (19).png Shaula's soul.png|Shaula's Soul Videos Soul Eater Not - Maka vs Eternal Fearther Soul Eater Not! - Saving Meme & The Final Fight Against Shaula Gorgon (ENG SUB) Category:Soul Eater Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Siblings Category:Rivals Category:Witches Category:Insectoid Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Mad Scientist Category:Beldam Category:Envious Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Big Bads Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Hypnotists Category:Sorceress Category:Trickster Category:Recurring villain Category:Sadists Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Poisoner Category:Hatemongers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Eye-Monsters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sociopaths Category:Evil Creator Category:Brutes Category:Archers Category:Destroyers Category:Warmonger Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Charismatic villain Category:Strategic Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:TV Show Villains Category:Murderer Category:Mutilators Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Torturer Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Psychopath Category:Cowards Category:Warlords Category:Perverts Category:Kidnapper Category:Speedster Category:Incriminators Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Fighter